Millennial Drabbles
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: Ongoing Compilation of my Various Works (Prose and fanfiction). Rating K-M Enjoy! June 22nd 2020: First two chapters of When A Celestial Prey Dreams for Nalu week 2020 added
1. Grey Days(Endlu-centric poetry)

**Grey Days**

* * *

 **Vera's May Prompt Challenge 2018 Prompt(s) when on dragon-shieldmaiden): "Don't leave me! (Sort of implied in an angsty sense of the word)**

 **Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship/Family, Angst/Drama Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(due to this being from Natsu's/E.N.D's Perspective), Gothic fiction, and Poetry**

 **Characters: Natsu/E.N.D, Lucy , Gray, Diamara, Igneel and ZerefPairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy/ E.n.d Natsu x Lucy)**

 **Rating: K-T for some violence, references to death, mature and dark themes. Reader Discretion is advised for those younger than 12 or 13 years and/or anyone who may not at the level of development (maturity) to handle such heavy subject matter . Side note: Please use your own judgement and proceed with caution before deciding to read If uncertain as to whether you're comfortable with such themes.**

 **Summary:** _Without his most precious star and father's light, the demon of hellfire is lost—all days perpetually gray. For the loss of his beloved really does drive the heart mad. A retelling of the events surrounding Natsu's/E.n.d's transformation (chapters 503-505) from his perspective in poem form. Title taken from the song of the same name by Chelsea Wolfe. Originally For Vera's May Prompt Challenge and eventually Nalu angst week 2018 on previous accounts. Nalu/Endlu_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl Millennial Stargazer (formerly known as twishadowhunter/ comsicdragonqizard/dragon-shield-maiden/star-crossed-dragon! I'm finally back under a new name (on fanfiction and tumblr as millennial-star-gazer) after months of forced hiatus due to personal extenuating circumstances (which can be explained via private message for those who already don't know why) This time it's an reupload of an installment in the wonderful universe of Fairytail—an angsty gothic little ditty retelling the events of chapters 503-505 and other related chapters mostly from Natsu/E.n.d's perspective which was originally as an entry for Vera's May Prompt Challenge and for Nalu angst week 2018 on my previous dragon-shield-maiden account (tumblr). As you may know, the title is taken from the evocative song of the same name by the lovely Chelsea Wolfe which has heavily inspired the poem.**_

 _ **Yes, I know there's been a lot of poems on my profiles, though I do also write other kinds of non-poetry works if my ongoing fics Tantric Flames and the Draconic Demon -soon to be reuploaded by the way- among others are anything to go by). Also partially by Within Temptation's The Heart of Everything plus the musical body of works from Peter Grundy (Bury My Heart) Brunuhville (River of Tears), Nights Amore (This Dreadful Emptiness , That Which is Called Void, Twisted Goa: Lone Deranger , and A Billion Stars Will Die Today) and Adrian Von Ziegler (Ashes, Twisted, Heaven's Touch, One, My Everything, Ethello-iel and Even in Death) who are all incredibly talented composers in their own right that you should check out! (The songs can be found by by clicking on the song titles or via google. Also see below for "Grey Days" if on Tumblr)**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't think y'all need me warning you that spoilers are present when it's already pretty apparent. Without further ado, here's the poem. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a leaving comment/review. (Links to everything below, sidebar and bio if on tumblr plus Fanfiction profile). Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible._**

* * *

 _"Grey and holy_

 _ou saidit was the first time_

 _Like the morphine_

 _You take it all away_

 _Pretend it's okay_

 _The grey days"_

 **(Chelsea Wolfe: Grey Days)**

 _"A lifeless lover was the high mountains"_ _Where we tried to reach the stars_ _The moon, the ways beyond_ _It was the purest love of all"_

 **(Draconian: Pale Tortured Blue)**

 _"If all else perished, and he remained,_

 _I should still continue to be; and if all else remained,_

 _and he were annihilated,_

 _the universe would turn to a mighty stranger_

 **(Heathcliff: Wuthering Heights)**

* * *

 _"Natsu!_

 _"The screams of his celestial maidenOh how, they call to the dragon of fire through the darkness piercing the shadows of his subconscious_

 _Severing the ties that bind_

 _His eyes open_

 _The Gods of Time themselves defied_

 _Damaria decimated in the blast_

 _Scorch and crimson stains through tattered remnants of fabric on skin_

 _All within the blink of an eye_

 _Natsu's attempts to rouse the motionless angel in his arms fail when she does not stir_

 _Scarlet tears a ghastly sight_

 _No single heartbeat , nor breath of life he can hear_

 _rVital signs so pined for falls on deaf ears_

 _The perceived second loss of the brilliant star in his universe_

 _drives him over the edge enough to fully awaken the infernal power within_

 _Flashes of the two's life together before the demon's very eyes_

 _River of tears flowing like cascading rain_

 _A grief-stricken kiss of on the zodiac wielder's forehead of farewell_

 _A piece of his soul here now dying right along with her_

 _Oh how the agony of her absence cuts right down to to the bone_

 _Soulmates , would-be lovers torn_

 _asunder_

 _All in all, The great divide all together just too much for the demon of black flames'_

 _unholy, forlorn, heart to bear_

 _How could it not be when the iridescent light of a billion stars was blotted out from the midnight sky?_

 _Never to shine again_

 _Oh, how the cursed fates are cruel_

 _"Zeref, where is Zeref?_

 _"The name of the fire demon's accursed brother spilling from his lip_

 _over and like a non-nonsensical mantra as if he's a deranged mad man_

 _Onward the song of Igneel trudges_

 _Any with prying eyes from afar_

 _may just see infernal darkness incarnate annihilate all_

 _those who block his path fall at his feet in firey wake_

 _Driven by bloodthirsty instinct to obliterate the creator_

 _Forward E.N.D marches_

 _on the hunt in search of his so-called dear brother_

 _Eye for an eye_

 _Tooth for tooth_

 _Raging thirst for the other's blood_

 _All in all vengeance apparent_

 _The thought of meeting his inevitable demise_

 _just barely crosses the prince of hell's mind_

 _yet he cares not_

 _For without the guiding, sacred light of his father and most dear friend_

 _he is lost, all days perpetually gray_

 _No tomorrow in sight_

 _Totality of his desolate existence an infinite void_

 _Devoid of meaning just the same_

 _Reunited they all will at least be_

 _in the the golden fields of Avalon_

 _after his spirit departs_

 _Just Lucy wait, Natsu tells himself_

 _in his arms she soon will be on the other side_

 _when he crosses the threshold_

 _Watching over those so precious together_

 _Instead of her buried along with his heart_

 _six feet underground_

 _Side by side at last_

 _Apart nevermore_

 _A figure, there standing_

 _in the distance_

 _the son of Igneel finally catches a glimpse_

 _Is it the one he's been searching for?_

 _No, just the ice devil slayer himself_

 _Former brothers in arms , comrades in life_

 _Mortal foes now, team mates no longer_

 _Infernal hellfire and ice will clash_

 _A rift far too vast to mend_

 _Shattered remnants of a fraternal bond beyond repair_

 _All for naught_

 _Natsu's goal of sanguinary retribution clear_

 _Purging the world of the one who started it all_

 _Even it means cutting down almost any who stand in his way_

 _The loss of etherious's beloved really does drive the heart mad_

 _Delirium_ _not overcome_

 _Oh, but little does the demon know that his most_

 _precious star lives_

 _If only he could see_

 _how she still breathes_

 _Alive and well_

 _Alas he does not_

 _All is not lost_

 _In the end, who alone will stop the volatile discord?_

 _Who alone will be brave enough to be up to the task?_

 _Oh, who alone will stop the clash?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Just a few housekeeping notes in terms of clarification and reminders._**

 ** _1\. "Scarlet Tears" is one of the literary metaphors used in poem alluding to the blood stains under Lucy's eyes after Diarma attempted to scratch them out-unsuccessfully I might add (Thank God lol). The whole bit about regarding the stars being blotted out overall symbolizes Natsu's/E.N'D grief who feels that the world—or his world at least— has become that much less brighter without one of his best friend's light. Not to mention his existence ceasing to have meaning in the wake of so much loss—especially just one year after Igneel's death. Yes, he loves and cares for his other friends a great deal—especially Happy-, but losing them (with a few exceptions like said cat ) isn't quite the same as losing Lucy to death— at least not to the point as being as soulcrushing. I am by no means trying to downplay how much he values others in life—just offering my take since naturally the loss of someone is only futher magnified based on the nature of the relationship and how close you were which is no different for our favourite dragonslayer. In the end, Natsu/e.n.d ultimately would much rather be with Lucy and Igneel in the afterlife watching over their other friends in the afterlife than be without the former in the realm of the living—once he's had a chance to destroy Zeref with his bare hands (most likely using fire and whatever else he has at his disposal—Natsu I mean.) Just so you know ?._**

 ** _2\. To anyone who were following my other works on previous accounts , The Draconic Demon Within is a semi-au Nalu/Endlu fic in which it follows the original timeline of events from the manga and anime up until chapter 478 or so where Natsu saves Lucy from certain death by intercepting Jacob's attack just in the nick of time. After his brutal defeat is where the plot of TDDW deviates. In this fic, the original Team Natsu(Natsu, Lucy, Happy) soon gets word that the Tartaros has remerged with resurrected members and forged an alliance with the Alvarez empire they've (save a few such as Brandish)— all while overthrowing Zeref in the process now that they've gained total independence._**

 ** _Natsu and Lucy are then lured to Tartaro's new base of operations (in part because said dragonslayer wasn't about to let his girl go barging in alone what with her being one of the people he's most protective of for obvious reasons and all) where they subsequently learn from Tempester that his (Natsu's) life is no longer tied to his brothers —which comes as a shock to you know who that it was mind you—; all this before an incantation is recited from a particular tome to fully awaken the demonic aspect of Natsu's identity from within now that the seal is broken. Pretty sure you guys know the rest for which the rest of the plot unfold as more chapters are posted. Just thought you guys should know in case anyone had any questions about the original timeline of the Fairytail series fits in with TDDW. I'll be sure to post this within the bottom A/N notes in the one chapters in the process of revison of said fic. Side note: I hope to start reposting while also uploading new chapters for both this fic, Tantric Flames and others in the works ASAP._**

 ** _All right y'all, that's it for now. Be sure to let me you know what you think by leaving a review/comment and don't forget to give the rest of my writing a read once posted/. (Corresponding links above in this post, in sidebar and bio if on tumblr. Also on my Fanfiction profile)! Many thanks once again to all who've been supporting me thus far (including my friends/mutuals, followers and readers)! Until next time—take care!_**


	2. Once Upon A Midnight Terror : Part 1

**Once Upon A Midnight Terror's Dreary**

* * *

 **Genres: Angst/Drama Hurt/Comfort,Romance, and new Adult Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: T-M for disturbing imagery , language, mature situations and some adult sexual content (all consensual). Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _To sleep is to dream, to_ _dream is to to be plagued by a horrible nightmare of epic proportions. To awake from such terror is to find some much needed record in the arms of a devoted etherious demon hybrid. The draconic fire demon comforts comforts his mate and queen (aka a certain celestial maiden) after she wakes from a nightmare while being haunted by gruesome memories of his own from a few nights prior. A two-shot and eventually upcoming future chapter for my (semi-au) fic The Draconic Demon Within. Nalu/Endlu centric (like said mentioned fic)._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey lovelies, it's your girl millennial-star-gazer/Millennialstargazer back again with a new two- shot/Omake I'm still working on revisions (for previous Chapters on past accounts) and new chapters for my fics (among other works )— but thought I'd also take the time to post the one of the projects I mentioned. It's a -centred story which I eventually intend to include in one of the larger chapters for my semi au Nalu/E. fic The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). When the time comes, I'll make sure what will be one or the chapters is in proper order. Anyway, Once A Midnight's Terror Dreary (OAMTD) is based off one of many idea that's beens in my head for months even during my recurring absences (summer to fall ) during my temporary hiatus (which wasn't by choice). Words can't even begin to describe how stoked I am to finally be able to post this!_**

 **Oh and while we're on the subject: many thanks to the lovely caandleworks, roguescribe, goddesofimmortality, lover-of-light-117 , and soprana-snap whose feedback and support was a tremendous help in writing this! Also special kudoos to caandleworks for her extra input on the quotes (not dialogue) you see featured below! You all rock ladies— thank you so much! Be sure to check them out on fanfiction and tumblr folks—- they're all incredibly talented writers/artists in their _own right!_**

 ** _Sidenote: a list of my previous alias_**

 ** _Star-crossed-dragon Briefly on tumblr during July 2017_**

 ** _Dragon-shield-Maiden (on tumblr/fan-fiction) (late May to June 2017_**

 ** _Moonlight-Titania May 2017_**

 ** _Cosmicdragonwizard (Both Platforms) (November 2017-May 2018)_**

 ** _Celestialgeekmage (ditto) May-November 2017)_**

 ** _Originals (2012/2013– January 2017)_**

 ** _Twishadowhunter (Fanfiction)_**

 ** _TeamEdwardJace2/TeamEdwardJace(Tumblr)_**

 ** _Just so you all know that both chapters will be included in one post on tumblr (with designated dividers). Anyway, without further ado, here's the story— enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!_**

* * *

 **Legend**

 _Italics: Flashback/Nightmare Sequence_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 ** _Bolded Italics: empathized word_**

 ** _Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares and Grisly Reminders**

* * *

" _Even if she be not harmed,_

 _her heart may fail in her so much_

 _and so many horrors;_

 _and hereafter she may suffer - both in waking,_

 _from her nerves,_

 _and in sleep, from her dreams."_

 **(Bram Stroker: Dracula)**

 _"The thought burrowed into her heart as darkness fell._

 _It coiled in her guts as she wedges herself_

 _amongst the boughs of a tree to sleep_

 _And in the morning, it woke with her_

 _and clung to her back, riding on her shoulders as she climbed down,_

 _hungry and exhausted from the nightmares."_

 **(Paolo Bacigalupi: Drowned Cities)**

 _"My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. I have the sense of emerging from a world of dark, haunted places where I travelled alone."_

 **(Katniss Everdeen: Mockingjay)**

* * *

"No, please, no!"

The sound of Lucy's screams jolted Natsu out of his meditative state.

"Luce?" He questioned , voice laced with mounting concern ."You okay?"

" This can't be happening, just can't be... No, no, no!"

"Lucy!"

The dragonslayer's arms were around her at once, pulling his poor, distraught mate onto his lap.

"I...don't. No, I can't..." Lucy was choking on her words much to his panic-stricken dismay.

 **Shit... poor Lucy's struggling to say what's bothering her. Not to mention I can both see and smell the salty scent of her tears. Gotta help her...**

" Lucy... it's okay... you're okay. Can you say what's on your mind?"

"c-can't lose..."

"Shit Luce— you're trembling!" Natsu was truly alarmed now, frantic in his attempts for the woman in his arms to open up." Tell me what's wrong , please. 'Lose what?' Did ya' have another nightmare?"

"Y-y-eah" came Lucy's reply, her brittle voice coming out so raggled the dragon slayer couldn't help but wince at the sound.

"Aw jeez—- I'm so sorry, sweetheart ",was what Natsu had to say in response. His words were soothing in a way meant to ease the fears of someone who just awoke from a terrible nightmare just as Lucy did. Also known as that soft, dulcet, undertone in his voice he only reserved just for her . "It's not real though— just a bad dream, however scary it might be— I promise.

"I know—but it was still horrible !" Lucy wailed, the anguish colouring her tone enough for the dragon-demon's heart to clench with an almost execruciating force

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Hands were sifting the astral mage's blonde hair with stroke that Natsu hoped would be gentle enough to appease her By his touch. "No pressure or anything—- just whatever you can remember."

"Ok... I-i remember being lost somewhere in the woods , exhausted and cold," she continued, seemingly encouraged by his prompt somewhat. "Not to mention being soaked to the bone from hours of trying to find my way back in the freezing downpour. Pretty sure I was terrified out of my mind too seeing how dark it was and still hadn't the faintest idea where I was."

"Sounds like that must've been pretty scary . Then what happened?"

"Started calling out for everyone including through my spirits as I trekked through the forest , hoping someone, anyone ,would hear me . "

"And then?"

"No one answered which really worried me and then I saw why ... it's cuz... everyone was dead ! But that's not even worse of it . No, more like the fact you and happy were too. Just lying there on the ground, not breathing . You were all gone... and I was _alone_..." Lucy's already desolate voice broke on the last word; at the same time a shudder passed through Natsu's frame from the gruesome flashes of images from an eerily similar nightmare flooding his mind.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _The celestial's wizard's lifeless form with a light long faded from glassy, honey -brown, eyes that stared at nothing. Not to mention the tell-tale remanants of a stain of dried blood from a throat slashed on pale skin ice-cold to touch beneath the dragonslayers hands. The sound of tortured sobs escaping the throat of a grief-stricken man rocking the broken angel in his arms as if he was somehow able to revive her with sheer will power alone._

 _"No, no, no, Luce! You can't be gone... you just can't be! Please come back to me sweetheart... Please! Whatever gods might be listening, please her—- bring my Lucy back to me! I can't lose her—- not again! She's my soul mate, my everything! Already lost the other once—- I can't lose this one too! What about the others , huh? Don't they deserve to have her in their lives too?! I couldn't stand to see them go through this kind of pain! She's too far good, too pure! So please bring her back— not just for my sake, but for hers and everyone else's too! Please!_

" _Ahh ...calling out to a higher power, I see" Natsu heard Kyoka's chillingly, pensive voice muse from somewhere behind him. "It's so often what your kind do in times of loss or suffering isn't it? Begging and pleading with whatever gods and other deities they might believe in, bargaining with them for the lives for of their loved ones? Typical. Such a human thing to do, if you ask me. But you never were quite human, not really. Still, your—"_

" _Shut up! the hell are you even doing here, you mutinous old hag?!" Came the incensed fire demon's lord bleak snarl by way of greeting. How much his blood was boiling for the intrusion, words couldn't even begin to describe. not to mention how not in the mood he was for the ramblings of_ a **pathetic second-rate chump who's clearly deluded herself into thinking she's being profound with that banal, philosophy drivel of hers .**

" _You of all people in this gods-forsaken- shit - hole you call home , should know when not to disturb me and this counts as one of those times. The love of my life ... she's dead. "_

 _"Yes, quite. Shame the life of the one you claimed as your mate and queen had to expire the way it did though. I honestly tried to explain the perpetrators responsible that resorting to such barbaric methods wasn't necessary—_ _but you know they are._

 _Cold-blooded murders , the whole lot of them. They were so thrilled by the prospect of such brutality ti the point of being worked up into in a frenzy. Imagine their delight once the blood of your celestial wizard was finally spilled , the slice a the cold blade across her throat. Light slowly fading from those soulful eyes as she gasped for her last dying breaths. Poor Lucy spent her final, fleeting moments in agony I'm_ _afraid. Dying, suffocating, frightening, maybe even wishing you were there to hold her as she—"._

" _Stop! I don't wanna hear how much my Luce suffered. Why are ya even telling me all this?!_ _just leave us alone for gods sake! That too much to ask?!"_

 **All I want is be alone with Lucy— maybe try to find a way to bring her back without some out throwing the cosmic balance or whatever out of whack. And even if that turns out not to be possible , then at least I get a chance to hold her just one last time before the next life. After that—**

" _I would_ _but_ _how_ _else are you going to hear an accurate account of the events ? What about the rest of your friends? Surely, you'd want to hear what become of them as well ?"_

" _Luce was more than—-_

" _Oh?! So you don't wish for me to tell you ?"_

" _Goddammmit—what about em'?!"_

" _Well, they finally managed to bust in you see. Everyone from Fairytail and those other guilds you hold do dear. Most likely in the form of a rescue mission though they were stopped short by the gruesome sight of your their fallen's comrade mangled corpse on the ground.. Quite the shock to say the least. Athough it wasn't long until it turned to grief-fuelled rage and thoughts of avenging her death. Alas, it was for naught! They all fought valiantly — as did Lucy of course. Just wasn't enough to prevent their lives from being snuffed out. Even those poor little exceeds whose bodies may or may not have been already added to the funeral pyre."_

 **Dear God** **not them too!**

 _ **"Get. Out,"**_ _was all Natsu could manage to bite out through grit teeth._ **I can't... no..**

" _As you wish, m'lord'. Kyoga finally seemed to clue into Natsu's less-than-friendly demand as her cue to exit; who by now was far too too lost in a sea of grief to respond any further. "I'll take my leave now."_

" _You see, Natsu?" Zeref's rueful voice echoed in the back of his mind once she was gone. Everyone you ever loved, dead— your soulmate included. Dare I say you're just like me in that sense."_

 **No! I'm nothing** — _Natsu was about to rail against his brother only for the Jackal's taunting to break through his reverie._

" _Wow, those degenerate freaks really did a number on the guild wizard scum didn't they? Wouldn't ya' agree, Rayan? Oh well! Least they can't stink up the place with that godawful stench if theirs anymore!"_

 _The other demon's callous words were already far beyond insulting. More like the single most degrading Natsu heard someone ever speak about the life of his comrades._

 **Bastards... the whole lot of them.** **I oughta' slaughter them like the wild animals they are..**

 _It was what Rayan uttered next, however, that had the fire demon really seeing the most red._

" _Yes, though really a crying shame about the celestial wizard," came said swarmy's scum voice, bland disinterest bleeding into his words as if Lucy's death was only some minor inconvenience that had since bask resolved; as opposed to what it truly was, the life among those most precious ti the dragonslayer extinguished._

" _She really was more than just easy on the eyes, as they say. It'd done her well to consider my offer of being a concubine .Perhaps, she could have survived. Well,too late now."_

 _The next thing Natsu knew he was gently setting Lucy down before rushing at the man with rage-induced adrenaline pumping through his veins; that manifested in the strangled roar he set loose . Trembling hands outstretched with the deadly intent to inflict a colossal amount of damage on the bastard who dared—_

 _Just for the fire wizard to awaken with a jolt in the real world next to the love of his life. It took every ounce of will power to remind himself that the woman sound asleep in his arms was in fact still alive , still breathing; unlike the version in his dreams , unlike future Lucy._

 **Get it together Dragneel! She, Happy, and the others are all fine. It was only a bad dream after all. Just relax and enjoy the feel of having your beautiful** **mate sleeping safe and sound in your arms.**

 _That being said, the demon still found content in keeping his wire trained on his angel's exquisite face until finally falling back into the realm of far more pleasant dreams._

* * *

Still Natsu didn't disclos _e_ any of this to Lucy though. Not when he didn't wish to inadvertently shift the focus away from her when she so desperately needed him at the moment . Not when it was more satisfying to let his fingers continue carding through her silky locks with ease which he couldn't help but marvel at instead.

 **Her** **hair** , **her** **scent** — **My God...**

 **Focus! Luce's safety and well-being is my number priority right now. My minor discomfort is nothing in comparison to what she's been through and can wait. Right now, this woman's clearly in need of my undivided attention and support which I'm more than willin' to give...**

"Natsu, I don't wanna lose you or anyone else." The celestial wizard's desolate sobs broke through the dragon slayer's reverie ; **and God does it ever tug at my heart strings.**

" I can't."

"Shh... I won't let that happen." He vowed, pressing a solid kiss of reassurance against her crown.

"Promise."

* * *

 ** _A/N: See you in the next chapter!_**


	3. Once Upon A Midnight Terror: Part 2

**Once A Midnight Terror's Dreary**

* * *

 **Genres: Angst/Drama Hurt/Comfort,Romance, and new Adult Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: T-M for disturbing imagery , language, mature situations and some adult sexual content (all consensual). Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _To sleep is to dream_ , _to dream is to to be plagued by a horrible nightmare of epic proportions. To awake from such terror is to find some much needed record in the arms of a devoted etherious demon hybrid. The draconic fire demon comforts comforts his mate and queen (aka a certain celestial maiden) after she wakes from a nightmare while being haunted by gruesome memories of his own from a few nights prior. A two-shot and eventually upcoming future chapter for my (semi-au) fic The Draconic Demon Within. Nalu/Endlu centric (like said mentioned fic)._

* * *

 **Chapter: 2: Solace In The Spaces Between**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!_**

* * *

 **Legend**

 _Italics: Flashback/Nightmare Sequence (and concluding dialogue for extra flare at end of chapter)_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics (outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

 _"Knowing clouds will raise up_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash all around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms."_

 **(Plumb: Safe In My Arms)**

* * *

It took some time for Lucy's emotional shock to wear off,though Natsu was able to coax her into the bathroom with some effort .

"A nice soak in the tub with me should help, yeah?" He offered, husky timbre so soothing, so gentle that she couldn't help but let him get guide by the hand into into other room. Not to mention the cozy warmth of his touch. "Maybe with that scented bubble mix you like so much?"

"O-okay..."

Lucy was idly aware of her surroundings at the same time her significant other set to work in preparing the bath. The sound of water running as she let herself be stripped of clothing with a somewhat numb nod in response to his inquiry, the honey- vanilla fragrance of bubble mix filling the air; Natsu's robust hands lifting the her now bare form into the tub with such delicate care as if afraid she'd break , water sloshing when he was climbing inside. Not to mention the overwhelming sense of relief washing over the zodiac weilder when finally being drawn against him .

When Lucy finally found her centre, she couldn't help but voice her concern over Natsu's initial physical reaction to her account of the nightmare; which was only waved off. Instead, the fire wizard began humming a melody of another familiar tune that filled her with a cozy warmth. The soothing, rough baritone of the fire-eaters voice must have lulled back the maiden into a far more peaceful slumber; for the next thing she knew she was back in his arms under downy sheets.

 **He must've carried me back to the bed after I fell asleep— so sweet of him.** Lucy mused with the upmost affection; Honey-brown landed on the handsome face of the man she swore her heart to whose eyes opened to reveal the most compelling electric red with gold flecks.

"Hey there , " the zodiac weilder murmured by way of greeting, drinking in the sight of of his rugged features.

"Hiya" came the dragon slayer's response, voice rough with the remants of sleep though his eyes were twinkling with the fond warmth reserved just for her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thanks. Did.. uh... someone .. ? " Lucy questioned , eyes flickering down to take stock of the same, satin, teal, baby-doll style, chemise owith black lace from before ; more out of curiosity than anything else. "You know... "' Especially when she implicitly trusted Natsu not to so much lay a finger on her in a way that would cross a major line while unconscious.

"Dress you again?" He supplied readily ." Virgo did, yeah. Popped in briefly to help me dry you off and got the nightie on after the bath. "Though I insisted on being the one to carry you back to the bed" . The note of affection in Natsu's tone was , so tender, so doting, that it was rendered absolutely impossible for adoration not to swell in her chest. "You're my mate and queen after all. Seems only right that I'd be taking care of ya."

"Well, that bath was really nice of you" came Lucy's words of praise, deeply touched by her soul mates truly intimate gesture. "Really hit the spot, thank you."

"My pleasure— glad to be of service." Natsu flashed a drowsy grin that made the celestial Mage's heart patter just a little." And like I said, you'll always have me to take care of ya."

"And I'm grateful for that. just wish it could've been under different circumstances. " There was a hint of rueful longing to Lucy' voice which was due cause got Natsu's brows knitting together in mystification."like for far more sexy reasons instead of it being on account of how shell-shocked I was from my nightmare. " Those last words garnered a slight head shake of what appeared to be light disapproval from Natsu whose corner of his lips were pulled down inti a frown.

"You were in distress , Luce" was what he had to say in response, running a smooth path down the curve of Lucy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Much as I love having a romantic bath together for other reasons, your overall health and wellbeing are far more important. You know that."

"And I appreciate you looking out for all that. Still—"

The rest of Lucy's words were left unsaid after the fire eater was silencing her by with a quick kiss that she could help but melt into . "No more talking. There's no sense in worryin about what we did or didn't get up into the bath. Don't dwell on it— just breathe."

"I... okay" The zodiac weilder conceded, sounding relieved as if a massive weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Which it is in a way.. Not to mention the cozy warmth of- post- kiss bliss flooding her veins . Courtesy of Natsu being such an stellar kisser, I guess. "You're right. No need to dwell on it anymore. Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Good." Another -feathery kiss on/against the corner of her waiting lips with an fond chuckle." And only about a million times, weirdo—- but it's okay cuz I love ya' too. One of Natsu's hand affectionately mussed Lucy's hair; all in all enough for her heart to skip a beat."Forever and always." You have any more dreams?"

"No," came the fair-haired beauty's light reply with a a coy smirk. Needless to say , she couldn't help but suddenly be in the mood for a wild romp with her dragon beneath the sheets.

 **Especially when he's looking so damn sexy with those , masculine, rugged, good looks of his. Appealing eyes of a unique colour, overall handsome face, not to mention those exposed, chiesled plains from a corded , lean phisque . Dude's got a body hotter than the Sahara— pretty much a dragon -demon sex god in my eyes. Damn, do I like what I see.**

"Though I wouldn't complain if I had any of those most important to me— you included-"

"Yeah?" Natsu rumbled, electric red irises swimming alight with not-so- virtuous intrigue that lit a fire in Lucy's blood ."There anything in particular you would've have liked to be about me if did dream?"

"Yeah, would've loved for it to been of you sheathed deep inside me to the hilt." There was a saucy lilt to her words as she rolled herself over top to straddle the sinfully handsome fire demon god who was watching her with half-mast eyes ." "Fucking me hard and fast with each and every thrust until you bring me over the edge."

"Huh. That so princess ?" Was his drawled response, hands coming down to rest on Lucy's fabric-covered hips." Well, I'm more than willing to make those hypothetical dreams of yours come true— no matter how x-rated they may be. Though what a naughty girl you are, propositioning yourself to a powerful fire dragon-demon like that." The wicked decadence in his growl along with his eyes sweeping over the celestial maiden's lithe form with appreciation, was more enough to send a rush of molten heat straight to her already-moist centre.

"Not that I'm complain'. Hope you're not overly fond of that filmsy piece of fabric you call a 'nightgown ' cuz it's either gonna be torn to shred or charred ash in a matter of seconds."

 **Not a day goes by where Nastu doesn't feel the need to destroy something. Lucy mused with a wry smirk;all while being too well aware of said dragon's hardened arousal pressed against her through the flame-printed fabric of his boxers. Be it my clothes in the heat of passion or otherwise . Also pretty sure it's his a raging hard on that I feel pressed up against me right now ...**

Natsu, meanwhile seemed more than content to let Lucy ride him in the minutes that followed; though it wasn't long before she was flipped underneath where memories of her terrible dreamed where chased away by the sound of fabric splitting, those of a more slick variety filling the room along with growls between breathy moans and pants. Not to mention plenty of flicks of from a velvet tongue on a sensitive bundle of nerves, blazing digits, hard-hitting thrusts hitting the celestial maiden's g -spot inside her heat, blinding white light exploding across her vision . Plus the sensation of feminine walls clamping down around the draconic-demon-hybrid when the impending crest wave of earth shattering climax washing over in time with his own. Oh and of course garbled shrieks of said male's name much to his apparent, smug approval.

* * *

" _Nastuuuu!"_

" _That's right— scream my name , sweetheart . Ya know how much it fires me up when you do."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well there you have it— my most recent fanfic aka my pride and joy ! Somehow there's angst, with plenty Nalu fluff and sexy times all packed into those 2 chapters. What can I say? Couldn't help myself ?. Oh well— hope you all enjoyed either way! Now onto a new subject while we're here: tumblr. Many of you have most likely noticed that the site has been been a whole slew of issues as of lately ranging from technical difficulties to the app being removed from the IOS store after images depicting child abuse porn. Let me just add that such content is unacceptable and and should have been dealt with sooner—- but in a different way rather than hoe the staff is mishandling it now._**

 ** _Then then there's the whole matter of their decision—- kneejerk reaction mind you— to purge almost all content from the site with the exception of erotic art and fiction among others. I repeat , erotic art and fiction are supposed to be considered among the exceptions._**

 ** _As a result, I and other content creators (writers, artists) hope to remain on tumblr (in addition to the other platforms we're on), though some may decide to transition elsewhere—perfectly justifiable given the circumstances. It's a real clusterfuck of a situation we're none too pleased about—- but I digress. (Don't even me get started on the whole debacle with even the most tame of images being randomly flagged as sensitive by bots. Not to mention, how awful I feel for affected content creators whose blogs don't meet the exception criteria— ugh). Either way , Tumblr seriously needs to get their act together as a corporation ASAP. Apple too._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to review, reblog and check out my other works and profiles for future updates. Oh and don't forget to keep an eye on the rest of my profiles (including my new A03) since there are more future projects on the way (in addition to what I'm already working on). ( See above, tumblr profile and bio for corresponding links if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction). Until next time—- take care! Ta ta for now!_**


	4. Indestructible Bonds(Valentine's Day)

**Indestructible Bonds  
**

* * *

 **Prompts: Heaven for the Nalu Valentine's Day Event from thecelestialdragonpalace and Valentine's Day**

 **Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship/Family, and Poetry**

 **Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) with small hints of Endlu (E.n.d. Natsu X Lucy)**

 **Characters: Natsu/E.N.D, Lucy , Team Natsu, Zeref Dragneel, A** **cnologia, and Igneel**

 **Rating: K-T for some violence, references to death, as well as some mature and dark themes. Reader Discretion is advised for those younger than 12 or 13 years and/or anyone who may not at the level of development (maturity) to handle such heavy subject matter . Side note: Please use your own judgment and proceed with caution before deciding to read If uncertain as to whether you're comfortable with such themes.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _A grand saga of timeless love eternal— an indestructible bond like no other that stands the test of time. The story of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationship over the course of different arcs in the anime/manga and movies as told in the form of poem. Submission for thecelestialdragonpalace's Heaven— themed Nalu Valentine's Day Celebration and a gift for the lovely superfreakerz as part of the Valentine's Day exchange. (Nalu-centric with hints of Endlu). Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl millennialstargazer back with another fic yet again! This time, it's an entry in the form of a poem for the celestialdragonpalace's heaven-themed Nalu Valentine's Day Event while also being a gift for my friend superfreakerz— a terrific writer in her own right. Hope you enjoy it Jules! It's not quite an AU—though hopefully it's to your satisfaction anyway on account of Nalu being one of your main OTPs like mine. Now, without futher ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!**_

 _**Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!**_

* * *

" _My love for you will outlast this beach, this ocean, this planet."_

 **(Scarlet Blackwell: I Am Fallen)**

* * *

 _"You wanted to join Fairytail, right?"_

 _Truer words never spoken until that one fine day  
Just hours after in a town bustling with life by the sea  
Where the story of Natsu and Lucy a tale of dragon_

 _and his celestial princess first began  
all those years ago_

 _Maiden of the stars  
Out and about in the bustling streets of a town by the sea  
In that gilded cage once called home no longer  
Free at last—plain for any to see  
Seeking on a journey  
Her own path in life_

 _Oh, but how she is nearly ensnared by the deceptive charms of_

 _a notorious charlatan with purple flames  
Lo and behold the spell broken by_

 _an enigmatic youth with an penchant for flames that would only day claim her heart  
True love always wins  
Conquers all  
It is said_

 _Hours later  
Lavish soirée of the most high in all of the seven seas  
Unassuming zodiac wielder  
So many unfortunate souls board  
The man they call Bora  
An unseemly sort  
Masquerading as Salamander_

 _Young maidens  
Celestial wizard  
But look— can't you see?  
The one and only true salamander arriving to save the day!_

 _Fraud defeated  
Hooray!  
Destruction around  
Oh no!  
A particular wizard in disbelief  
Dragon on the lam  
From the law no doubt_

 _"You wanted to join Fairytail right?"  
Words echoing inside the fair maiden's mind  
More than keen to let  
Fairytail's pyro wild child lead the way to the guild she called home  
Eternal bond forged from that day forward_

 _Time flies  
Fast forward  
New guild  
New life  
Like a bird to flight  
See how Lucy soars!  
How she thrives!  
Oh but little do any know what fate has in store  
Phantoms knocking on Fairies's door with the stellar mage in their sights_

 _Lady of cosmos fallen in hand of the foes  
For ransom you see  
But what's this?  
Salamander's here to save the day  
An angel falling from the heavens  
Always there to catch his future beloved_

 _Tears of a once captive runaway flowing like cascading rain  
Drowning in self-regret  
Truth of the Heartfilia heiress's identity brought to light  
Oh, how she has no choice to flee  
How her spirit yearned to spread her wings and fly  
How she yearned to be free  
How she yearned to leave it all behind_

 _Never fear  
The fire breather is here  
Unwavering loyalty like no other that even gods would envy  
There with a word and encouraging smile to remind her who's truly meant to be  
How her heart skips at beat  
Never once does he stray from  
her side_

 _A whole new world  
So similar, so peculiar , so alien  
New-fanged reality not entirely like the fairies own  
Nothing left but a pile of ashes  
Is what the foe will be if they touch a hair on the head of the dragon's soulmate  
Just like the phantoms_

 _Falling Snow  
A chill in the air  
Winter is here  
Trial of ages draws near  
Sacred island under scorching rays of tropic sun  
What horror it brings  
Sheer panic, shooting through fire prince's veins  
His future beloved nearly crushed before his very eyes  
Till ingenuity saves the day  
Let the records show to never trifle with the dynamic trio_

 _Black wings of death looming above  
Strikes terror into Lucy's heart  
All seems lost  
Spark of hope  
How Natsu cannot bear for his dear friend to be in such woe  
Warm Touch of his hand all she needs to believe again_

 _Seven long years  
Frozen in time  
Seven long years  
Winds of change of the horizon  
Seven long years  
Fairies finally home  
Departure of a illustratious spirit of a patriarch from the world like a shot to his Daughter's heart  
A kind word from the man with fire in his veins  
all in all, grief never her cross alone to bear_

 _Golden dog days of summer  
Arrival of a long sister that child of the zodiac never knew  
A father's dying wish  
Time in crisis  
Begins to tick  
Snake in the grass  
Betrayal all abound  
Sorrow in a the heart of a maiden stolen away  
Fans the flame of a dragon's God's rage  
time begins to tick_

 _Friend of the constellations defied sands of time  
Victory at hand  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Where could she be?  
Heaven knows  
Never fear  
Natsu is here to catch his most precious falling star_

 _Season of games  
Come one come all  
tournament of glory  
Come one, come all  
Grand Spectacles, festivities galore  
Come one, come all  
A chance to rise to the top  
Come one, come all  
Winner take all  
Come one, come all  
Truly the best show for miles around!  
Come one, come all_

 _Metropolis bustling with life  
Jewel of Fiore  
Arena of champions  
Fairies seek to reclaim their former glory  
Celestial maiden versus crimson witch  
Valiant effort the likes some have never seen_

 _Alas, an innocent and illustrious writer captive!  
But wait, don't you see?!  
Salamander to the rescue  
Such flimsy constraints no match for a dragon's fire_

 _Now who has the upper hand?  
Why Now the princess of the constellations of course!  
Salamander watching his most dear friend from afar  
See how she shines from the sacred heavens itself!  
Could the leader of Fairytail's strongest team be more proud?_

 _Deception and trickery in the air  
A match rigged in favour of the opponent  
What a humiliating defeat!  
Such a devastating blow!  
Illustrious celestial crumpled on ground  
All magic energy depleted as if a precious well run dry  
Demeaning jeers in ruthless crowds  
Too much for a fallen maiden to bear  
Rest assured that her despondent cries do not fall on dear ears  
Never fear Prince of flames sees all  
An open hand reaching  
Some reinvigorating words  
All that's needed for his princess to rise again_

 _A chance for Lucy to redeem herself in the arena at least  
Naval battle  
All systems go  
Oh but little do the fairies know  
Alas, a disastrous turn for the worse  
A battered wizard knocked to and fro  
As if nothing more than a mere rag doll  
Such brutality at the hands of another_

 _Falling, falling  
Plummeting  
Dropping like a stone  
Hands catching the celestial  
Unresponsive  
Dead to the world  
All it takes for a dragon's blood to boil in veins_

 _Eyes of honey-brown opening to friends all around  
A moment in time  
Faith of a dragon's most precious treasure  
Steady like the river  
Guiding force that drives to the finish line_

 _Setting sun  
Rising moon  
Night falling  
An enigma with a familiar face  
Another moment in time  
Intimate beyond compare  
Heads touch  
Hearts connected in time_

 _Sinister forces of another era  
All around  
Blink of an eye  
Alas, life blood spilled  
Final exit of a most treasured star from this world  
All in all fuel for a grief-stricken fire wizard's rage_

 _Fate of all humanity at stake  
Battle over  
Order restored  
Souls reunited in fields of gold  
Gratitude of a princess for her dragon  
An eternal lifetime of adventure awaits_

 _Realm of the celestials in crisis  
Another world to be exact  
Minds of dear comrades warped  
Just think what could be at stake  
Yet all hope is not lost  
Band of fairies will not such a fate be  
Come hell or high water  
Heavens will not cleaved  
Come hell or high water  
Life Bonds of companions will not be severed  
Come hell or high water_

 _Heaven and Earth be moved  
What Nastu wouldn't do to keep Lucy safe  
Heaven and earth be moved  
What Natsu wouldn't do to see her smile  
More radiant than the mourning star  
High above  
Heaven and Earth be moved_

 _Sun high in the sky  
Light of a new day comes to play  
No good Bandits at large  
Just rewards await  
Sacred priestess  
Last of her kind  
New bonds formed_

 _A kingdom of corruption  
bird of ancient fire takes flight  
Future of all humanity at stake  
How doomsday is near  
How the hour is nigh  
Just you wait!  
All hope is not lost  
Alas, but at what cost?_

 _Day turns to night  
Eyes look your last  
Severance of ties  
Eyes look your last  
Time of an immoral drawing near  
Eyes look your last  
A final swan song  
Eyes look your last  
The White shores of Avalon await  
All in all too much for a celestial maiden to bear_

 _Eyes look your last  
Tears flowing like cascading rain  
Solace in the arms of a most dear a dragon's angel will find  
How it's Right where she belongs  
Just like heaven_

 _Sorrow in the hearts of many  
This too shall pass  
How true  
Times heals all wounds  
How true  
"We're all in this together" Natsu says  
How true_

 _Dog days of a summer long past  
Is it not?  
Oh but how Magnolia is abuzz with life  
Magic and every day folk alike  
How they mill about  
and yet for how long?  
Dark times ahead_

 _Storm clouds on the horizon  
Blades hanging over head  
Fairies know not  
Hark! What's this?  
A black omen  
Calamity  
Death incarnate in the air  
Such a terrible fate!_

 _Comrades of Fairytail down for the count  
Start the drums of war  
Pestilence all around_

 _Start the drums of war  
Clash of fairies and demons  
Start the drums of war  
Vengeance is the game  
Start the drums of war  
A Foe such as this never faced before  
Start the drums of war  
All magic under fire  
Start the drums of war_

 _Raise the banner  
Behold the floating citadel of Algeria in the sky  
Open the gates to the Abode of the damned_

 _Unholy King of kings and denizens if hell with a black heart  
Hands of a soul band pair reaching, reaching, reaching to never touch  
How could the dragon's star slip his fingers again?_

 _Algeria  
A most vile curse  
Warriors entombed  
Such a horrible fate to befall  
Almost all if not for one_

 _Unexpected sacrifice  
Most uphill Lucy faced  
Price of one star's light of a star for a billion more  
Most excruciating of all  
Oh, what can she do  
If only the fates weren't so cruel  
The most selfless of all_

 _Black Wings of Terror in the sky  
Molten heat pulsating from within  
Trip down memory lane  
Tale of the Prodigal son reversed  
Clash of dragon titans high above  
Gods in this forsaken universe  
How can the "all-loving" divine let this be?_

 _Tables turned  
Nauseating stench of flesh  
All this carnage  
Alas! the mighty fire dragon king has fallen  
Torn limb from limb  
Vast Ocean of Tears  
Spirit of a beloved son in shreds_

 _A prince of flame's resolve  
Sanctuary of the fairies in smoldering ruin  
Ultimate journey of a hero_

 _Change of scenery  
A steep hill he must climb for his power to truly rise  
Oh what he wouldn't do to keep those he loves safe  
His most precious golden star above all  
Oh what he wouldn't to for her breathe  
For her heart to beat_

 _Sun rising  
Brand new day  
News of Natsu's absence come to light  
Lucy's heart shattered in two_

 _Fairytail's glory days at an end  
Friends scattered all over  
Gulf of solitude  
How a broken angel falls to pieces with no soul around  
All in all , too much to bear_

 _Tides of time  
Another shot  
New lease in life  
Young girl pursuing new ambitions in the  
Glittering iridescence of the flower capital  
Best way she knows how  
Neither New- crowned dragon king __the celestial maiden swore her neither heart to_ _nor fae of legend at her side  
How tragic!  
If only she knew what the fates had in store_

 _Coliseum  
Illustrious new challenger arrives  
Unstoppable force of nature  
Magic power off the charts  
Oh, who could it be?  
Why a dear friend from the past?  
Nastu and Lucy  
Igneel's son and Layla's daughter reunited at last  
Flash of a smile  
Infectious, dazzling beyond compare  
How it sets a princesses' heart a flutter_

 _Out and about  
Laughter filling the air  
Like days past  
Let the record show that nothing can tear the kind of fire and his angel apart  
Not even a year far from another  
An indestructible bond like no other  
Inseparable  
Together again at last  
Let the record show_

 _Commotion  
Just What could this all about?  
Signal flare  
A call for Fairytail to rise again  
Like a phoenix from the ashes  
Time to begin anew_

 _Hope lingering in the air  
For the dragonborn's future queen at last  
New begging in reach  
Familiar touch of his hand in hers  
Cozy Warmth seeping deep into bones  
Most welcome and sublime_

 _All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths Natsu would for Lucy to dream again  
All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths he'd go for the sun to never set on her soul  
All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths he'd go for the radiant stars to never lose their luster  
All for one and one for all_

 _Kingdom of Stella  
Two sovereign leaders  
One who guides with a steady hand  
The other with an iron first  
Arcane magic of dragon-kin  
Woe to all those mislead  
Do not be deceived  
Only Total Ruin and death  
Not prosperity await_

 _Fairytail on the case  
Night a dream  
Horizon awash in a sea of stars  
Such beauty in the canopy above  
So much better for the cosmic lady with a true kindred spirit at her sight  
How perfect indeed_

 _Crackling fire  
Company of those most dear  
Beyond supreme  
Rustle, rustle, rustle in the brush  
Band of rouges  
Tyrant's right man  
Oh, what wicked sorcery is this?  
Bend others to his will  
the power of those eyes alone to blame_

 _Warped Mind of a powerhouse  
thirst for blood on the brain  
Savage and rampant it seems  
Dragon's exalted in the crossfire  
Almost it not for the wizard of ice_

 _Star-blessed in clutches of Zash  
Dragon God rushing to his beloved's aid  
Distinctive fragrance a homing beacon to his senses  
Electrifying too_

 _Battle on  
Tyrant wearing an innocent's face  
Duality it seems  
Dragon-kind  
Duality  
Two hearts beating inside_

 _Natsu to the rescue  
Stark Metamorphis  
Never seen before  
Positively bestial  
See the draconic being take flight  
Primal war cry ringing out  
New rules  
New identity_

 _It seems_

 _High-risk gamble with the gods  
Steep cost to pay  
Fire Dragon God's own humanity at stake  
Oh, what he wouldn't do for those most dear to his heart_

 _Nemesis vanquished  
To the moral coil an a misguided soul succumbs  
Untapped magic  
Quite the shock to dragon king of fire's system  
"What do I look like?"  
"Like the same Natsu you've always been"  
Sacred Words ring true_

 _Red sun rising  
Drown in infinity without inhaling  
A great poet once said  
Soul delivered from the sword  
A great poet once said  
Plenty of love abound for a dragon's golden star  
When held near_

 _Hearts intertwined  
Fates interconnected  
Souls bound  
In the tapestry of life  
Natsu and Lucy  
A dragon and his princess  
Together always and forever  
Tight-knit clan  
Always and forever_

 _War is here again  
Sound the alarm  
Clash of empires  
Sound the alarm  
Brother versus brother  
Sound the alarm_

 _Screams of the Fire God's name in the dark  
A call to action  
Sever the ties that bind  
To his golden star's aid  
Without a doubt_

 _Accursed fate  
A dragon's most treasured unresponsive in his arms  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Not a single heartbeat of breath of life he can hear  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

 _This unreal nightmare just too much to bear  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
The cosmos save one he dare curse  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Etherious mode unlocked  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Grief-stricken bloodlust pumping in the unholy fire demon's veins  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
The loss of a guiding beacon of light really does drive one mad  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

 _Death lying over like an untimely frost  
Fear not— so it only seems!  
Praise the Gods!  
How does a demon not know that his beloved still breathes?  
Praise the Gods!_

 _A mad dash to Natsu's side  
Wave of Relief washing over  
His precious Lucy 's voice like the most glorious of music to his ears  
Manic rage overcome  
Oh what the celestial maiden wouldn't do  
What she wouldn't risk  
Even her own essence for those she loves  
Oh what she wouldn't do_

 _Warfare over  
Battle won  
Bloodshed never more  
Peace and prosperity in the land at last_

 _Lavish gala  
Celebration of the ages  
All the star-born dreams of success come true  
Peak of her career  
Newfound Glory at astounding heights_

 _Chapter's ending  
New one begging in this storybook of life  
A Story of Natsu and Lucy  
A Tale of Igneel's son and Layla's daughter  
A grand saga of timeless love eternal  
An indestructible bond like no other  
Together forever  
What does the future have in store?  
They can't wait to find out!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if the poem seemed a little rushed towards the end-was trying my best to have this posted on time. Also found myself struggling in parts on account of temporary writers block—but I'm satisfied with this turned out so far Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a review or comment . Reblog and share too! Why not check out my other works on my profiles and submissions from the other talented writers and artists for the Nalu server events too! Oh and don't forget to keep an eye on the rest of my profiles (including my A03) since there are more future projects on the way (in addition to what I'm already working on). ( See above, tumblr profile and bio for corresponding links if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction and A03). Until next time—- take care! Ta ta for now!**_


	5. A Damn Fine View and One Horny Demon

**Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!**

* * *

 **Genres:Romance, and New Adult Fanfiction/Fiction**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in this chapter**

 **Summary:** _Coy, feminine wiles, a saucy little minx that is a celestial wizard, a most favored ensemble that leaves very little to the imagination, a damn fine view, one horny fire dragon- demon hybrid with territorial instincts. Throw it in all together and you have the perfect recipe for A hot, mind-blowing, wild romp in the sheets! Natsu— aka E.n.d. gives his mate and Queen the most through ravishing of her life after having the nerve to tempt him with her coy, feminine wiles. Steamy Nalu/Endlu-centric Drabble/teaser that'll eventually be part of a larger chapter in The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! This time with, a steamy, Nalu/Endlu drabble/teaser for your enjoyment! Eventually, the plan is for me to make some slight tweaks to this bit and incorporate into a larger upcoming chapter for TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within) as previously stated. I don't have as much to say this time around, so without futher ado here's the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes/stylized text_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)**_

 ** _Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this.)_**

* * *

" _I will be good to you, Myst._

 _I will protect you. You are mine. "_

 **(Nikolai Wroth: The Warlord Wants Forever of Immortals After Dark , #1)**

* * *

Natsu's already throbbing length nearly jumped in his pants at a glimpse of navy-blue, lacey, thread-style panties beneath the lifting hem of his shirt when Lucy stooped down to retrieve an object. Said female even had the audacity to sneak a peek l through the fringe of her lashes — crafty little mink that she was with that saucy gleam in those soulful honey-brown eyes of hers. Goddamn was it an incredible view worthy of admiration though! . What with the swell of Lucy's shapely ass accentuated by that flimsy piece of lace just daring to singed through with fire magic or torn off by his bare hands— or his teeth . Most preferably teeth this time around.

Needless to say, it didn't take long the fire demon to pounce that bent his mate-aka-Queen over the bed for the most through ravishing of her life. Clearly the end game here— clever woman indeed. Oh well— more fun that way anyways. Any underlings or personnel of Tartaros meanwhile lingering nearby? Most likely they could overhear Lucy's ecstatic shrieks as a result of Natsu's hips ploughing into her with hard-hitting thrusts through the door.

Was it all kinds of perverted as hell for a bunch of random folks to be eavesdropping on a couple in the carnal throes of ecstasy? Probably. Did he particularly care? Not one bit. Least of all when white light was exploding in the etherious's vision from how his hips were hammering away deep inside his bonded's sweet heat; not to mention the, mind-blowing dual sensation of her velvet inner walls fluttering around him.

 **Let those bastards hear,** Natsu resolved with a dark, territorial growl that could easily be heard by everyone in room-Lucy included. **That way they'll know who my Lucy belongs to and that I'm one giving her all this pleasure.**

* * *

" _Oh my God... right there-yes!"_

" _That's right— let me hear ya."_

" _Holy... shit... wow!"_

" _Hell yeah Luce— those dirty little noises comin' from that pretty mouth of yours are hot as fuck!"_

" _Awesome! Are... they getting you all fired up?"_

" _You know it! Like music to my ears! Keep em' comin!"_

" _Ahh.. Natsu.. that.. feels.. amazing... don't stop!"_

" _Wasn't gonna... You planned this, didn't ya, Lucy? Wearing my shirt over lacey panties that leave very little to the imagination , bending over like that with all of your killer assets in view , sneaking a peek through those gorgeous brown eyes I love . All while knowing all to0 well what it'd do to me. Isn't that right?_

" _Y-eah.. no point ..in. denying it."_

" _Knew it ... Such .. a ...naughty ...girl ... and devious, frisky minx ...you ..are — but ... still ..all ... mine."_

" _Yes, yes, yes, I'm all yours!_

" _Damn .. straight ... though ...ya' know ...you ...belong to ..me and **me ...alone,** right?_

" _Course'.. I ..do! Always.. and.. forever... like.. we've ...promised!"_

" _Hmm.. that's right. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful, sexy, intelligent and all around amazing mate-slash-Queen?"_

" _Just as damn... lucky.. as I am and thanks... though was burning and ripping my clothes off really necessary?_

" _What clothes ? You mean my shirt that I gave you to wear and those panties? Not really much in the way as far as outfits go, sweetheart."_

" _I know.. but... that shirt... was really comfy— it's completely shredded now . Plus... I loved.. those panties.. .._

" _Yeah?... So ..what...weirdo? I got plenty ...more ..shirts ...where... that came_ _... from and ... we ...can...always ... find you ... more ...another ...pair ... of lingerie— whatever kind you like. Sides'...all... this ...should ... be the ... least .. of your concerns... right... now."_

" _Why's ..that.. ?"_

" _Cuz' I'm gonna.. be fuckin' ya' so hard that you'll see stars and reach your climax at the same as me more than once— that's why. Oh and so that the imprint of my cock will be what you still feel inside hours later ."_

" _God...yes..!"_

" _Don't .. count on being.. able to walk .. properly.. right.. away after— just thought ya' should know."_

" _Ahh.. more... than... fine... by.. me.."_

" _That's ...my ..good ..girl..."_

" _Carry ...and hold... me .. in ..your arms, after?"_

" _Always— I love you... fuck..! So damn... much..!_

" _Love... you... too."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uh yeah... those ellipses should pretty clear indicator of how Natsu's is still hammering away into Lucy and how they're affected by all the erotic, physical sensations plus emotions at the same time as that conversation. Gotta love those two ability to multitask lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a like. Kudos, comment/review and reblog/share! Ya'll know how much either one of these gives us writers life! In other news, thought it'd beneficial to note that work on my other projects continued including but not limited to: Chapter 7 of Tantric Flames edits, the rewriting process of an upcoming chapter for TDDW, and that Nalu WIP (for which some of you might've have seen teasers from on my tumblr) among others. Speaking of, don't forget to check all those along with the rest of my writing. (Corresponding links can found above, navigation bar and bio if on tumblr in addition to my fanfiction and A03 profiles). All right that's all for now. Thanks to everyone for their show of support so far- it's greatly appreciated! K, I'm off now! Until next time- take care lovelies!**_


	6. Stars and Fire(Nalu Fluff Week 2019)

**Stars and Fire**

* * *

 **Nalu Fluff Week (2019)**

 **Genres: Romance, Fantasy Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrics/Poetry, Young Adult Fanfiction**

 **Prompts: Smile, Harmony and Spirits (Implied)**

 **Rating: K(+) and older due to designated reading level. No mature, or sexual/ adult content included.**

 **Summary:** _She is the stars to his fire- originally one of my entries for Nalu-fluff-week 2017 on a previous account. Hoping to have it resubmitted for this year._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl MillenialStarGazer (millennial-star-gazer) back again! This time it's with an entry for nalu-fluff week 2019. I originally entered this Nalu inspired lyric/poetry piece for Nalu love fest back in 2014, (under my teamedwardjace/twishadowhunter alias) and for fluff week 2017 on my deactivated celestialgeekmage account after further revisions. Now, I'm hoping to resubmit it again for this year's fluff week. Anyway hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out my the rest of my writing!_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I swear I don't own the rights to Fairytail, though if I did Natsu would have (consensually) kissed Lucy senseless with wild abandon by now . (But hey, they did officially become canon - if not already before- just not in a way some were expecting, so bonus!)**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italics: lyrics/poetry prose_  
 **Bold: Song Section Marker**  
 **(Bolded Italics Within Brackets: A/N/ authors note on which point /arc in the manga/anime the lyric references for a clearer picture)**

* * *

 _1\. Do you remember the day when we first met?  
I swear it was fate for our paths to cross  
Thought you were strange, but I liked you anyway  
You showed me kindness when I was down an my luck that day_

 _ **(A/N: Reference to first few episodes)**_

 **Pre-chorus**

 _Now here we are, we've come such a long way.  
Follow me and I promise to see you through_

 **Chorus**

 _You are the stars and I am the fire  
_ _ **(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a fire dragon slayer)  
**_ _You and I- We were always meant to collide  
You are my best friend ,  
The one who will always hold a special place in my heart  
Hope you know that I'll be always be here for you  
To catch you when you fall  
_ _ **(Reference to all the times Natsu catches Lucy)  
**_ _To be the one to hold you, to dry your tears late at night  
I'll protect you from the demons in the world, keep them at bay, fight by your side  
That's how much you mean to me  
So take my hand and we will take on this world together_

2\. _Do you recall that day, the battle of our lives?  
You were trembling, terrified out of your mind  
_ _ **(Reference to the epic battle with Hades during the Tenrou arc)  
**_ _I'll never forget, the image imprinted on my mind  
Believe me, I was afraid too  
But then I found courage in your resolve  
Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?  
You were crying, tears flowing like cascading rain  
Till I held your hand in mine _

_You found the strength to pull through_

 _ **(Reference to that iconic Nalu moment in episode 122)  
**_

 **Prechorus**

 _Your smile, your laughter, they light up my life  
When you're grieving, I'll be the one to dry your tears fall late at night_

 _till' you see the sun shine again  
Hope you know I'm always here for you  
Never forget how much I care for you _

**Chorus**

3\. _Come with me and we will take on this world together  
So glad to have you in my life  
Never forget how much I care for you  
Come what may, hell or high water ,  
whatever lies on the road ahead of us, we will face together  
I will shelter you from the storm, will protect the future for us to we go on more adventures together  
(Reference to Grand Magic Games Arc)  
I will always be there to smile and laugh with you, to stand by your side  
Never forget how much I care for you  
_

 **Chorus (x3)**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just to clarify the other A/N:s throughout are to make the lyrics more accessible to readers who may have difficulties understanding the meaning behind certain metaphors for a variety of reasons (including those with disabilities or anyone who has just gotten into Fairytail which is by no means to insult their intelligence at all). Not to mention, it would be far too tedious to explain it all in the final author note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to like, leave a comment/review, reblog or all of the above-feedback would very much be appreciated! Feel free to check out my other the rest of my writing! (Corresponding links are in above, in the navigation bar, and bio if on tumblr.) Oh and be sure to stay tuned for chapter updates of my other fics and various projects in the work! Why not check out my fellow friends/mutuals' writing too! Same goes for the other participants in fluff week – a whole lot of talent there! Alrighty, that's all for now folks! Thanks so much to my all my friends/ mutuals , followers and readers for the all incredible support so far! Until next time- take care!**_


	7. A Very Fairytail Christmas

**A Very Fairytail Christmas**

* * *

 **Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019 Prompts: "Baby it's Cold Outside," "Let it Snow," "O Christmas Tree, All I Want For Christmas is You," It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year," and "A Holy Jolly Christmas"(All Implied)".**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy. Friendship/Family and Poetry**

 **Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray, Carla, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Jellal**

 **Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), plus Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) with a bit of Carla and Pantherlily thrown in.**

 **Rating: K+ to T for some adult themes with mild references to alcohol, nudity, drunken shenanigans and other mature content. Recommend reading level is for teens, young adults and higher.**

 **Summary:** _Natsu, Lucy , Happy, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily all learn the true meaning of the winter holidays- that a day filled with warm tidings spent with friends makes for a very "Fairytail Christmas" indeed. A retelling of the main event of the Fairies Christmas OVA in the form of a poem for the fortheloveoffandomevent's Deck The Halls With Nalu Event. This was originally an entry for the_ _fairies-and-christmas_ _Secret Santa exchange 2017 as a gift for the lovely_ _cosmicloveoftheages_ _. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back again with an entry for fortheloveofandomevents Deck The Halls With Nalu Event . As some of you may know, this is a retelling of the main events of the Christmas OVA in the form of a holiday-themed poem. This was originally a submission for the Fairies and Christmas Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the cosmicloveoftheages. Now without further ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

" _Enjoy the magic this holiday season by listening to music and enjoying the occasion with the people that you care for most."_

 **(Source Unknown)**

* * *

 _It was the day before Christmas_

 _Bells as as the divine as heavenly choir of an angels rang out_

 _All the fairies were fluttering about preparing to deck the walls with care this way and that_

 _For when the clock struck twelve, off to Lucy's Team Natsu's and company would go for some holiday cheer_

 _Jubilant laughter ,clinking of glasses, jolly salutations of "Merry Christmas" filling the air_

 _all fun and games until low and behold the girls succumbed to the mercy of far too much sake running through their veins_

 _much to the dread of the red-blooded males , hearts stricken with terror_

 _An firecesome Titania, demanding queen of the Fairies, an unholy she- beast of intoxicated fury An insensate sky maiden , might as well be dead to the world for throwing three sheets to the wind from all the spirits she's consumed_

 _An overly-sentimental Juvia of the sea_

 _tears flowing like a gushing torrent of rain ️_

 _breathing new life into that cliched rhyme: "The rain ️ in Spain."_

 _Arms latching on tightly to a terrified ice demon slayer._

 _An unusually giddy Levy,_

 _lady of solid script magic runes, future mother of her and Gajeel's child , seemingly leaning in for a kiss ._

 _Only to burst into tinkly peals of laughter in his face_

 _A disgraced Happy and Pantherlily who might as well been_

 _a pair of wild stallions for all the demanding daughter of Queen Shaggot could care_

 _A mortified Salamander underneath a just as zany celestial mage,_

 _And yet deep down he can't help but subconsciously find her antics to be oh-so endearing to But oh, what little could the shenanigans, the antics, the hi-jinks could compare_

 _For how could they know what the fates would have in store_

 _when the all too gleeful Erza, the ruthless beast,_

 _would suggest her high-stakes round of "Master Draw"_

 _A game so notorious, that only fools with the buzz of firewater singing through their veins would dare play_

 _One stick, one draw, winner take all_

 _Whoever didn't have the best would be at the mercy of the chosen's one thrall_

 _And who would have guessed who might be the one to win it all?_

 _Why Erza of course, low and behold!_

 _A wily gleam in fathomless depths of violet , madness ensues Pleas for mercy, canine-like yips and barks filling the air_

 _Random awkward embraces_

 _An infuriated storm woman's jealous rage_

 _Absurd ensembles,_

 _stripping down to nothing more than underwear in the cold_

 _A sexy dance by the Son of Igneel himself in the nude or two,_

 _the most discomfiting lock of lips from two of the exceeds who may just keel over and die in of their own shame._

 _A sensation of blazing ️ wax on the poor astral mage's flesh_

 _Three grown young men doing everything in their power to cram themselves into spaces no average human being should ever dare to fit_

 _All this, debauchery galore and more, all at Titania's fellow wizards expense_

 _But oh, little did she know,the time for revenge would come_

 _The dread hour nigh, when the ice demon slayer finally drew his own stick,_

 _For out in in the snow a scantily-clad, fiery redhead would boldly dare to go,_

 _in spite of Gray's protests_

 _A decision she would soon some to regret_

 _But fear not, all is not lost, for salvation is at hand in the form of Jellal_

 _a king finally come to take his long- lost queen home_

 _and swathed in the warmth of his cloak,_

 _Erza along with the rest learns right then and there_

 _that a day of warm tidings and day spent with those she loves makes for a very Fairytail Christmas indeed._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please be sure to let me know what you think by dropping me a line leaving a review/ comment. Plus, feel free to like, share and reblog. Oh and don't forget to check out the rest of my writing! Keep an eye out on my profiles for updates and reuploads of my fics too . (Corresponding Links above, in navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr ). Take a look at the other Deck The Halls With Nalu Entries while you're at it and thanks for everyone's support so far! All right guys, I'm off for now. Once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah , Yule, Kwanzaa , New Years and holidays no matter which you celebrate ! Take care!**_


	8. Be My Fairytail Valentine

**Be My Fairytail Valentine**

* * *

 **Fairytail Valentine's Fic Exchange 2018 Prompts: Valentine's Day**

 **Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 Prompts: Date Night, Cupid's Arrow, (Implied ) Lovesick, Time Together , Soulmates, Falling in love , love letter/confession(Implied),Valentine's Day, Cuddling , Domestic Affection , Heart,, Platonic Love, and "I love you".**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Friendship/Family and Poetry**

 **Characters: Natsu, Lucy and Happy along with the rest of Team Natsu (including Carla), Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Jellal, Kagura, Laxus, Cana,Millianna, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen and more.**

 **Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), Elfgreen (Elfman x Evergreen), Laxana (Laxus x Cana), Stingyu (Sting x Yukino), Ronerva (Rouge x Minerva), MiraFreed (Mira x Freed) ALBIs (Alzack x Bisca), "Killianna" (Kagura x Millianna) and Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) plus some platonic pairings.**

 **Rating: T-M for some mature content and steamy scenes-you've been warned!**

 **Summary:** _What a splendid day of sublime couples' delight for Fairy hearts to take flight! An exploration of the romance and different kinds of love through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and characters on Valentine's Day set not too long after the events of the final arc. (Possible Slight Au) multi-ship Valentine's Day fic in the form of a poem which was originally a gift for the lovely_ _goddesofimortality_ _as part of both the_ _fairytailvalentinesexchange_ _and Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 (from_ _fic-writer-appreciation_ _) -enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl so guess who's back? Back again! (Not-so-subtle Reference to Without Me, a very old song of Eminem from my days as a fifth gradero over 16 years ago for those who don't already know ). This time its with an Valentine's 's Day poem which was orignally for the lovely**_ _ **goddesofimortality**_ _ **as part of both the**_ _ **fairytailvalentinesexchange**_ _ **and the**_ _ **fic-writer-appreciation**_ _ **'s appreciation veraspromptchallenge 2018 . Happy Valentine's Day Melie and everyonel! Here's hoping you enjoy this multi-ship labour of love which is an exploration of the different kinds of bond through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and guild on Valentine's Day.**_

 _ **Now, as stated previously, this is a multi-ship fic that's chalk full of plenty of steamy , romantic , and fluffy moments between the Big Four (Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza), other couples and non-romantic pairings for you to devour . By the way, this fic is very LGBTIQ+/queer postive (in case it wasn't apparent from the same-sex Yuri ship pairing of Kagura and Millianna). Probably won't suit the fancy of any queerphobic naysayers who view same-sex couples (along with the rest of queer community) as "vile abominations". Not that I care about some militant bigots possibly being turned off by this poem lol . (Yes, I consider myself to be a queer-affirming person who fully supports the community and is queer/ a member herself . Fun fact: The honorable Hiro-sensei himself has also shown he's clearly pro-lgbtiq+.) Anyway, apologies for the long-ass A/N. Without further ado, here's the poem -enjoy!**_

 **(** _ **Note: Be sure to scroll down further and past the cut/read more button if on tumblr for the poem.)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _ **As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

 **Glossary of Some of the Used Featured**

 **Agape:** " _an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It's the type of love that everyone strives to have for their fellow human beings. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return. The translation of the word agape is love in the verb - form: it is the love demonstrated by your behavior towards another person. It is a committed and chosen love . "_

 **(Source:totescute)**

 **Philia:** _"an affectionate, warm and tender platonic love. It makes you desire friendship with someone. It's the kind of love which livens up the Agape love. Although you may have an agape love for your enemies, you may not have a phileo love for the same people. The translation of the word phileo is love in the noun — form: it is how you feel about someone. It is a committed and chosen love. "_

 **(Source:totecute)**

 **Storge:** _"familial love refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa. In social psychology, another term for love between good friends is philia."_

 **(Source: Wikipedia)**

 **Ludus:** _" playful or uncommitted love. It can involve activities such as teasing and dancing, or more overt flirting, seducing, and conjugating. The focus is on fun, and sometimes also on conquest, with no strings attached."_

 **(Source: Psychology Today)**

 **Eros:** _"Passionate/romantic love" (which quite obviously includes sexual and other kinds of attraction that come with being passionately in love)._

 **(Source: Wikipedia)**

 **Pragma:** _"a type of love that is long lasting. Usually married couples have this type of love. Pragma is a type of love that requires true commitment and understanding. "It is pragmatic this is why it is referred to as "standing in love" rather than "falling in love" because it grows over time and requires profound understanding between lovers who have been together for many years. Everyone wishes for that long lasting love . The love that last many years and brings us so much happiness. "_

 **(Source: Love Is Infinite)**

* * *

" _Oh, if it be to choose and call thee mine,_

 _love,, thou art every day my Valentine!"_

 **(Thomas Hood)**

* * *

 _A time unlike no other,_

 _for it's been over 100 mostly blissful days since the rain️ woman met her beloved_

 _On her way to Fairytail's bar for a noontime Valentine's Day brunch with Lisanna and Gray,_

 _many couples going about their day she sees_

 _Natsu, hot -blooded demon king of the etherious,_

 _God of dragon fire ravishing his very keen stellar mate of the stars in his arms with searing kisses that are oh so-branding_

 _This time neither imaginary_

 _A moonstricken iron dragon slayer listening to Levy regale him with riveting tales on her exhilarating quest_

 _to translate arcane texts of old with Lucy the day prior_

 _Jellal finally being able to cozy up to Titania after so long_

 _The lady of divination tucked under the crook of the lightning-dragons 's arms_

 _consulting the cards for lovers's fate_

 _Alzack and Bisca in the midst of conversation,_

 _wiling the hours of the afternoon_

 _with their little sharp-shooter for sake of merry_

 _While an emboldened swordswoman with the power of firewater singing in her veins sets her sights_

 _on her feral sweetheart_

 _Moments of couples bliss, romantic interludes galore_

 _All this and more_

 _Enough for Juvia's , iridescent, beating_

 _Heart to light up with joy_

 _When she's greeted by a soft pressure of lips_

 _Almost feather-light_

 _from her frosty prince of ice_

 _Rapturous wave after rapturous wave of sweet ecstasy washing over the celestial mage,_

 _pumping through her veins_

 _Scorching , wet kisses, her dragon -God's velvet- tongue on creamy skin_

 _leaving white -hot electricity in its wake_

 _Oh how she eagerly awaits for him to_

 _restake his claim on her with untamed abandon!_

 _Especially after those prissy pansies of Peagsi' refused to heed the warnings of Freed_

 _in their shortsighted efforts to cury the zodiac wielder's favour_

 _was all that it took for the very territorial dragon''s blood to positively boil!_

 _Against a wall on or bent over table,_

 _Where exactly Lucy knows not_

 _but oh, how she can't wait to find out!_

 _All for the sake of a single reminder to those who forget_

 _just who the dragon-demon prince's cosmic princess of the stars belongs to_

 _Wild romps_

 _hours upon hours of adoring caresses, lightheaded banter_

 _pillow talk in his arms galore_

 _all positively bursting at the seams with plenty of steadfast love and affection_

 _All in all, enough to set Lucy's heart aflutter_

 _Gajeel and Levy swap stories of their day-to adventures,_

 _for which either swears they could listen to the other all day_

 _Drinking in every word_

 _Wrapped up in each other_

 _Talks and plans of a joint-romantic getaway for more than two with the other pairs are heard_

 _Jellal and Titania,_

 _Beast and Fairy_

 _emerge from their lovers' cocoon to join their comrades for a bite at the bar_

 _Laxus and Cana pause if only a moment to take in the sights and sounds of day -to-day guild life_

 _Bisca and Alzack revelling in their love for one another, their daughter_

 _together_

 _Kagura, intoxicated queen of the mermaids_

 _oh how is she keen when she springs forward just to a plant a spirited kiss on the all together, pleasantly -surprise's Millianna's waiting lips_

 _Quite the spectacle to behold!_

 _Now there at a table to the left_

 _Does the sky maiden and her best friend, the she-devil and Freed_

 _Yukino, the twin dragonslayers_

 _plus Minerva along with all the exceeds sit_

 _Immersed in a card game of wits_

 _When one invokes the provocation for the some of the others to join_

 _All who gladly heed the call_

Save the fair celestial maiden already whisked off by her unruly dragon

 _for the most carnal high of her life_

 _A carnal symphony of sounds ringing out_

 _Ecstatic screams and garbled cries of Natsu's name_

 _between primal grunts and growls, ferine snarls, and heady moans_

 _All tantalizing music to the fire-breathers' ears no doubt!_

 _Sentiment, hushed words of "I love yous,_

 _a chorus of sighs and laughter filling the air_

 _Philia, agape, storge , ludus, not just Eros fused with pragma,_

 _between masculine and feminine,_

 _Feminine and masculine_

 _In all it's everlasting glory abound_

 _All in all, a splendid day of sublime lovers' delight_

 _for Fairy hearts to take flight_

 _Oh what a truly lovely Fairytail Valentine's Day it has been!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well there you have it folks, my multi-ship poem for Valentine's day -hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you think in comments/reviews, reblogs and through other means Now, just a quick side note in which I want to clarify on the one Yuri pairing featured in the poem of Kagura and Millianna. I ship Kagura and Millianna together (even if they are one of the more obscure ships in Fairytail) as a couple seeing how their chemistry together not only allows for a really close friendship, but also for a potential romantic relationship derived from their bond that seems to transcend beyond the platonic. Not to mention, it's been proven that Kagura does seem to be capable of same-sex attraction with both her and Millianna's orientation being more open to interpretation; thereby making the two all the more compatible.**_

 _ **Now, it's no secret that I usually tend to write opposite-sex pairings (mainly Nalu right now due to them obviously being canon and canon of my primary otps.). That aside, I ship both opposite and same-sex pairings as a couple if they are fully, semi or partially canon in shape or form across the various fandoms I'm. Same goes if the possibility for a particular pairing/set of pairing to work as a romantic couple has been established (I.e Kagura and Millianna). Anyway, just thought the A/N's would be an opportune time to bring up the point again on relateed ships, as well as what my stance on the LGBTIQ+ community was (which is positive in case some didn't get the memo ). Equality for all along with the equity, justice. Not to mention human civil/human rights, freedom of speech (but not without its potential responsibilities or consequences) that come along with it for humans as a whole- Anyone else who doesn't truly support it be damned.**_

 _ **Whew, that whole commentary on ships and where I stand turned into a bit of a spiel, didn't it lol ? Sorry for going off on a bit of a tangent-but at least it's out the way? All right folks, that's all for now! Once again don't hesitate to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review , through a reblog or by any other means. Be sure to check out the rest of my writing while stay tuned for future updates of of my fics and new projects the way!**_

 _ **(Links above, in the navigation and in bio If on tumblr . Also on fanfiction profile.) Oh, and do feel free to show the other writers some love by giving their fortheloveofandom events entries and fics a read. Shouldn't too much of a problem with all the multitude of talent! Kay everyone, hope you're all having a wonderful Valentine's Day—or at least a great day (even if this particular holiday isn't your thing!)**_ _**Until next time, ta ta for now!**_


	9. When A Celestial Prey Dreams: Part 1

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

 **Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, and New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far more- sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon divergent)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Surrender**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey peeps, how's it going? It's your girl MillennialStarGazer coming at ya with yet another project and one of my entries for Nalu week 2020! Said entry happens to be the first two chapters chapter of a new semi-au and cannon- divergent ficlet which just so happens to be Nalu/Endlu-centric for your reading pleasure! Fun fact: I'm hoping to eventually consolidate this into a larger part of upcoming chapters for The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW) along with Once Upon A Midnight Terror's Dreary and Coy, Feminine Wiles fic! (In simplified terms: Both When A Celestial Prey Dreams, OUAMTD, and Coy Feminie Wiles will be combined into other upcoming chapters for TDDW). Just a helpful hint: The entire plot of (WACD) is set in Lucy's dream (which will help readers make sense of the font legend below). Anyways, special thanks the amazing mannyegb for helping me edit and further edit this chapter as a a beta!. Oh and a shoutout to bmarvels for connecting us and phoneboxfairy for her contributions too! Now without further ado, here's the story-enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 _ **Legend**_

 _Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

 _ **Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words**_

 _ **Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

 _"Surrender_

 _I know you are hiding here_

 _Come, my dear_

 _You can hide in the night_

 _while I'm waiting here, all alone_

 _Surrender, and we can disappear_

 _Come, my dear"_

 **(The Birthday Massacre: Surrender)**

* * *

" _Lucy?!"_

 _Lucy zipped through the forest thicket of trees with a racing pulse like a bat straight out of hell from the sound of Natsu's all-too-familiar voice._

 **Shit, shit, shit...**

 _Ragged_ _pants, the startled cry of birds scattering throughout the canopy above_ _her,_ _along with a distinct flap of wings; the crunch of woodland brush underfoot... All unmistakable signs of a woman on the lam from the most notorious dark guild of all time —Tartaros._

 **Can't stop...gotta keep moving…..gotta...keep….running...**

" _Lucy— come out, come out, come, come out wherever ya' are! You know I'd never hurt you, sweetheart"._

 _The fire demon's appealing voice beckoned the celestial wizard-like an irresistibly dark siren call. Why was she fleeing from him, exactly? Too difficult to recall._

 **Not that I'm in any real danger with Natsu around. Mavis knows he'd never harm me intentionally.**

" _Where are you? Hmm...I can smell your scent but don't see you. Damn shame, too."_

 _God …..the magnetizing power behind the dragon hybrid's words alone!_

" _Just surrender, yeah?"_

 **Damn are those words tempting…** _Lucy mused with an internal sigh of reluctance. Desperately, she wished to heed Natsu's call, even turn back ; especially seeing how the magnetic pull of the mating bond almost drew the celestial wizard back towards him; like some kind of invisible tether with an unmistakable gravity that neither could deny._

 **Only natural seeing how that happens if we're apart for too long even for a short while — what with the intense emotional element of the whole special, unique, and unbreakable bond thing and all that. Still gotta keep moving though.**

 _Of course, it was that very same pull that would inevitably lead Natsu in the general same direction as her._

 **That and my scent too. Not that this bothers me.**

" _Shit... Are you hurt, Luce?" Natsu called out again, voice tinged with alarm. "Been catching whiffs of your blood here and there but that scent is really strong now."_

 **It is? I mean did.. I?** _Oh right, that bleeding gash on the back of Lucy's hand from a sharp and jagged branch that sliced her skin open as a result._

 **Must've happened when I was pushing past to get by earlier. Damn…..how did I forget that?**

" _ **Lucy, you hear this right?"**_ _E.n.d's voice echoed inside the summoner 's mind this time— a major telepathic perk of the couple's said mating bond._

" _ **Wait…..what am I talking about? Of course you do... I can sense it. Either way, that blood has me worried. Doesn't smell like there's too much but please answer or give me a sign to confirm you're okay."**_

" _ **I am."**_ _Lucy was tempted to reply back if only to ease the protective demon's concerns and fears_ _ **. "Just got a gash on my hand, is all. It'll be fine with some stitches and minor treatment.**_

 **But...I shouldn't.** _And_ _yet_ _she didn't respond, couldn't for some inexplicable reason; Every fibre, every cell , every instinct screaming to give some kind of a sign; maybe wait and take a brief pause for a few minutes_ _ **.**_ _Hell— just Let herself be swept up in the purser's arms once he caught up for gods' sake— so much less hassle that way!_

 **I do need to slow down and catch my breath at some point. Not to mention, do something about my hand before I wind up passing out from too much blood loss. Dam- do I really wish I had some bandages on hand...**

 _Still, the possibility of those other Tartaros underlings— say Jackal or Tempester for instance- also being hot on the celestial wizard's trail didn't exactly sit right; which was the fear that drove her forward._

 **Just gotta keep going...**

* * *

 _ **A/N: See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. When A Celestial Prey Dreams:Part:2

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

 **Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile (All implied)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama & New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far-more sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon_ _divergent)._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Major Reunion and The Most Lethal of Vows**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 aka my second entry for Nalu Week 2020. Special thanks again to MannyEGB for helping me edit and further develop this chapter! Now on to the actual chapter-enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 _ **Legend**_

 _Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

 _ **Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words**_

 _ **Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

" _When you need me, I'll step out of the shadows and protect what's mine"_

 **(Source: Unknown)**

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

 **How long have I been running?**

 _Lucy couldn't pinpoint just how much time passed when she reached a steady-moving creek just beyond the edge of the forest clearing. 20 minutes, 30, 40? Difficult to tell really. But hey, the brook was very much a welcome sight for her sore eyes either way._

 **Hmm…..I wonder...**

 _A quick cursory scan across the surroundings confirmed that navigating through the shallow waters would be a Highly efficient trek across to get to the other side for Lucy._

 **And** **it'd shave a bunch more time off my trip than it would go all the way around.** _Not to mention, the opportunity for her to hopefully scope out the perfect spot for laying low. Like, say a cave or a grove beneath the cover of trees to set up camp with the much-welcomed cozy heat of a crackling fire._

 **It'd be nice to take a breather and regroup with my spirits. Figure out my next move. Maybe even get a quick bite and some shut-eye. Even better if it's in Natsu's arms and I can convince him to let us spend a few days together in the woods instead of being cooped up in that goddamn horrible fortress. Just us, plus Happy and my spirits when they pop by. Either way, all in all, it should be a nice retreat from all the chaos. God, I miss them all already. Okay, gonna cross.**

 _All decided then, a proverbial hop, and skip to the stream it was._

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

 **A bit chilly and soggy but not the worst experience overall.**

 _Kind of impossible for the blonde not to notice the river water soaking into her boots though._

 **Definitely unfortunate though no biggie ... I'll just hang the boots by a fire to dry and wear shoes from one of my star dresses.**

" _Lucy-hey !"_

 _Natsu's audible shout pierced through her thoughts._

 **Sounds like he found me ...**

" _Up here, Luce!" The voice hollered down a second time with an undeniable note of urgency. "Yeah, look up!"_

 **Definitely Natsu then ...**

 _Lucy's eyes flickered above to see the aloft fire demon in the air with unfurled wings._

" _There ya' go. Wait. Why are you—" he began to question, brows knitting together in confusion. " Never mind. That's not important right now. How about you finish crossing and meet me on the other side?"_

" _Sure," Lucy complied, finding no actual reason to object. God knows she couldn't help but desperately need— no crave-to be inside her soulmate 's robust arms as if deprived of precious oxygen for too long. So much so that i had to be some kind of astounding miracle that her already fragile self- resolve didn't shatter sooner ."Meet you on the other side."_

" _Yep."_

 _The celestial wizard watched Natsu sail over her head with relieved eyes before; making her way over to a grassy bank. Not long after, the demon lord's feet landed on solid ground just as she reached the river's edge._

 **Finally…**

" _Land ho, huh?". Natsu let loose a breath of tremendous relief. "Thank god you're all right. Honestly had me pretty worried there when I caught whiffs of your blood. Here- let me help you." An open hand to his mate who gladly accepted._

" _Thanks," she breathed, a faint smile pulling at the corner of her lips._ **So warm ...** _Mavis knows that it was impossible for the celestial wizard not to relish in the blissful warmth of the fire eater's touch. "and I accidentally ended up slicing my hand open when running earlier. Probably the reason why you could smell a bit of my blood too ._

" _Aw Shit... yeah," Natsu echoed, brow creasing in moderate concern." That does make a lot of sense actually. Can I take a look?"_

" _S-Sure..." Lucy willingly let her palm be turned over by Natsu's hand with the still-bleeding gash in plain sight._

" _Oh crap— this is pretty bad". He sighed, dismaying the corner of his lips into a frown ."Not life-threatening but you're still gonna need stitches for sure". A thumb brushed over Lucy's wound; with such delicate care, that warmth flooded her veins._

" _So sorry about your hand Luce. We'll get you fixed up in no time though."_

" _Okay... I don't doubt that ."_

" _Good to hear."_

 **Still, there's something bothering me about Jackal and the others...**

" _Hey, Natsu?" Lucy spoke up, trying her most damnest to sound nonchalant—untroubled even._ **No need to panic prematurely after all. "** _I was wondering about Jackal, Rayan, and Tempest."_

" _Yeah, what about them?" Natsu's attentive hum along with the open light of his gaze in reponse to her question was an encouraging sign . "Now, where did I put that cloth? Be pretty useful for your hand right now. I'm still listening by the way. Please continue."_

" _Okay. So.. those three aren't searching for me too, are they?" Lucy couldn't mask the tremor in those words; not with the surge of terror shooting through her heart. "Really don't want either one of them coming after me..."_

 **It'd be terrible...**

" _Those slimy bastards won't be getting anywhere near you, Lucy," E.n.d. declared, voice coming in eerily calm with a distinct edge that bordered on lethal. "Trust me. I'll make damn sure of that. His tone dropped to a thinly-veiled threat of menacing proportions that sent a chill down Lucy's spine." By smashing all their teeth by breaking and crushing every worthless bone in their bodies if they so much as lay a finger on ya' or even try. "_

 **Jeez... Natsu really would go that far to keep me and everyone he loves safe, wouldn't he?**

" _Hell, why not broil their flesh to a blackened crisp too? Pretty sure I told em' as much and more before setting out to find you earlier."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Aw Damn.."_

 _Just for Natsu's eyes to instantly soften at the unfettered panic that was written all over Lucy's face._

" _Whoa easy there" The dragon slayer soothed, running the back of his hand down her cheek in a gentle caress. " It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. I'll protect you if it comes down to a fight. Just like I always have— promise. Plus, we got your spirits to back us up or get you out of here or create a distraction if we bump into those guys again. It'll be fine, okay ?"_

" _Okay," Lucy let out a breath, speeding heart rate now slowing down. Her fears were eased by Natsu's attentive care after all. "Okay. I feel a lot better. Thanks, Natsu."_

" _Yay— that's the spirit, Luce!" Natsu approved, flashing his mate a sunny grin that set her heart aflutter. "And anytime. Now lemme' get your hand bandaged up for ya'."_

" _Alrighty."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's Chapter 2 folks! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Anyway, I don't really have to much to say other than my usual A/N spiel.** **You know by basically being sure to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review, liking and reblogging! Please feel free to check my other entry and the rest of my writing. (Corresponding Links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Please also see my FF and A03 profiles!) All right, that's all for now folks! Thanks to everyone for the incredible show of support so far again ! Until next time-take care!**_


End file.
